Field
The invention relates generally to detection of motion effects during an exercise activity and applying the detected motion effects in determining physiological effort.
Description of the Related Art
It is desirable for a person exercising to be aware of his/her heart pulse rate or another parameter related to physiological effort, such as energy expenditure. In order to acquire such information, it is common to measure the heart pulses with a strap or belt attached to the user's chest, wherein electrodes in the strap detect an electrocardiogram (ECG) signal of the user. As a consequence, the heart rate may be calculated from the detected heart pulse waveform. However, there are drawbacks in the known detection techniques which include complexity of wearing additional structures and/or unreliability of the results obtained, for example.